Zarc
|appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V|ja_voice = Kensho Ono }}Zarc là một nhân vật phản diện xuất hiện trong anime ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. ''Anh ta là hình dạng ban đầu của Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension), Yuto (Xyz Dimension), Yugo (Synchro Dimension), and Yuri (Fusion Dimension). Thật không may, Zarc vô tình bùng phát sự tàn bạo, hiếu chiến dẫn đến việc hắn phá hủy các Thứ Nguyên Gốc và đưa về hình dạng một con rồng được gọi là Supreme King Dragon Zarc. Trong cuộc đối đầu với Ray Akaba, linh hồn của Zarc đã bị chia ra thành bốn và đầu thai đến bốn thứ nguyên sinh sống. Hắn là chủ sở hữu ban đầu của Four Dimension Dragons và người sáng tạo thực sự của Triệu hồi Dao động. Thiết kế Xuất hiện Zarc trộn lẫn các đặc điểm của bốn mảnh linh hồn thứ nguyên của anh ta. Zarc có mái tóc bạc với các điểm nổi bậc màu sáng lục, có nhiều điểm tương đồng trong thiết kế tóc với màu sắc kép của tất cả bốn mảnh linh hồn thứ nguyên của anh ta và mái tóc chia đôi bên hông và đôi mắt vàng. Gương mặt của anh ta trông gần giống với Yuya và các đối tác của cậu, nhưng trông lớn tuổi hơn. Anh ta mặc một chiếc áo khoác màu lam và trắng viền cam, như trang phục thi đấu của Yugo, và một áo lót màu đen. Ông được nhìn thấy có đeo một chiếc găng tay màu đỏ-nâu dày, quần đen với ống nâu, nhạt dần tới miếng đệm đầu gối vàng óng, treo màu xanh-sẫm với màu vàng nhạt dần đến khóa tới đai lưng màu đỏ-nâu với hai túi da lớn, trông như đai lưng của Yuto, một cái khóa vàng nhạt lớn, và đôi giày màu nâu với viền sẫm màu xanh sẫm và dây đai. Zarc's revived body takes the form of Yuya - the final survivor of the battle between his reincarnations, particularly his hair and signature goggles. His overall appearance is a a mixture between draconic, human, and demon. His body turns gray and become bulkier with spikes protruding from his shoulders, arms, and ankles; and now his pupils become slits and the irises glow faintly. His face is covered in veins and his ears are replaced by wing-like appendages. The red portion of his hair also becomes slightly darker, no longer having ruby-colored shine. In this form, he no longer wears shoes as his feet have expanded and become spiked, his pants are tattered at the cuffs, and his shirt is almost entirely gone; the only part that remains is held on by his belt; the rest has been torn off due to his enlarged muscle mass and the large pair of black demonic wings that now sprout from his back. Tính cách While Zarc's initial personality is largely unknown, it is shown that parts of his personality are similar to those of his reincarnations. He has a passion for entertaining Duels similar to Yuya's love for Action Duels, albeit different in that he shows little to no care for his opponents' well-being, willing to physically injure them ruthlessly like a gladiator, rather than make an amicable connection to both them and the audience. Like Yuri, he is shown to be extremely ruthless and violent towards his opponents, sparing no one and shown taking pleasure in harming his opponents and Dueling spectators in order to satisfy his hunger for power. Like Yuto, he displays extreme aggression and great anger. Like Yugo, he also desires to stand at the top of the Dueling world. Zarc's most defining trait is his lust for power, having been fueled by the crowd's desire for more brutal Duels in the ARC System. His desire to become stronger was so great, he had been driven to insanity, while also fueled by the anger of his four dragons. In his own twisted view, Zarc thinks that his rampage was his way of responding to people's expectations and that his revival was the result of people's desires for him to keep winning. After reviving, he shows excessive pride and boastfulness, believing that he is the ultimate existence that should govern over everything. During his Duel with Aster Phoenix and Sora Perse, he calmly informs them that Yuya is gone and is unfazed by their continued attempts to reach Yuya. As noted by Sylvio Sawatari and Crow Hogan, Zarc hates to lose and is even afraid of losing. When Crow pointed this out, Zarc was irritated, asserting that he never loses. Additionally, when Sylvio mocked Zarc for playing so defensively and remarked that Yuya would have been more bold, the latter was visibly shaken. Khả năng .|link=http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Awaken_Zarc.png]]Zarc has the unique ability to hear the voices of Duel Monsters and entered an Awakened state when he fused with his dragons. Following his split, he has the ability to possess his reincarnations by forcing them into an Awakened state to compel them to merge with each other and facilitate his rebirth. Tiểu sử Lịch sử Zarc was a resident of the Original Dimension. He was a Duelist who claimed to be able to hear the voices of Duel Monsters and connect his heart with them. Due to this, he was very skilled in Dueling and quickly gained the advantage on the field, soon becoming an undefeated Duel champion and widely known as a superstar in the newly conceived ARC System. He started to change after he accidentally severely injured one of his opponents yet the audience kept cheering for him, leading Zarc to believe such aggressive Dueling was fine if the audience desired it. Since then, Zarc's Dueling became more violent. At first, he simply wanted to answer his fans' expectations, however as he continued to Duel more and more ruthlessly, Zarc himself became obsessed with becoming the strongest. Eventually in a tournament after becoming Duel champion, he Summoned his four dragons to destroy everything in his way. Feeling that his dragons were also not yet satisfied with their battles and seeking to attain the strongest power, Zarc fused himself with his four dragons, becoming a single dragon that people called the Supreme King Dragon Zarc. After Zarc's declaration of destruction, the armed military was unable to stop his continuous attacks on the world, and eventually he was only able to be opposed by other Duelists who collaborated with the military to stop him, but none were able to come close to matching his newly fused powers and were wiped away along with the opposing military forces. As Zarc destroyed the city, he was confronted by Ray Akaba, who used four cards to defeat him, which angered him and he vowed to become one before his dragons separated from him. However, the result of their battle led to the United World to be split into Four Dimensions while his soul split into four, reviving in each of the dimensions as Yuya Sakaki (Standard), Yuto (Xyz), Yugo (Synchro), and Yuri (Fusion). At the moment of being split, Zarc created Pendulum Summoning to aid him in his quest for vengeance against Ray. Duel Academy .|link=http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:FullBodySupremeKingDragonZarc.png]]After Yuya Sakaki, who had fused with Yuto, defeated Yuri, who had fused with Yugo, Zarc took control of him and told Declan, Riley, Sora, and Aster that their wish for him to only think about winning had worked. He declared that he would continue until he had destroyed the entire world. Yuya absorbed Yuri and Summoned "Astrograph Sorcerer" to fuse with his dragons again into the Supreme King Dragon Zarc. When challenged by Sora and Aster, Zarc took the form of a monstrous Yuya and told them this was his original form and Yuya was his alter ego to full his resurrection and no longer exists. He challenged them to a Duel and Pendulum Summoned two "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurms". He then used the Pendulum Effects of "Supreme King Gate Zero" to reduce the effect damage of "Destiny HERO - Dystopia" to zero and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" to increase his LP by the damage would've taken. When Aster called out to Yuya, Zarc simply stared at him as it failed and used the effect of "Darkwurm" to negate the attack of Aster's "Dystopia". He then used the effects of "Zero" and "Infinity" again when Aster used "D - Soul Burst" to inflict damage to all Duelists. However, one of his "Darkwurms" was destroyed when Aster used the second effect of "Dystopia". When Sora destroyed his second "Darkwurm" with "Frightfur Chimera", Zarc used the effects of "Zero" and "Infinity" a third time, raising his LP to 8000. When Sora tried to use the effect of "Chimera" to Special Summon "Darkwurm" to his field, Zarc reminded him that Pendulum Monsters returned to his Extra Deck. However, Sora revealed he already knew and tried to make Yuya remember his past, but Zarc simply smirked as it failed. .|link=http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zarc_Integration_Summon.png]]When Zarc revived his "Darkwurms", Aster used "D - Hyper Nova" to destroy all of his monsters while Sora used "Frightfur Mad Parade" to inflict damage for every monster destroyed. However, he used the effect "Astrograph Sorcerer" to Special Summon it from his hand and revive his monsters. He then used the second the effect of "Astrograph Sorcerer" to banish "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to Integration Summon "Supreme King Dragon Zarc". Fused with "Supreme King Dragon Zarc", Zarc told Aster and Sora that he is Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion, the ultimate existence who governs everything. When Shay and Kite joined the Duel and turned it into an Action Duel, Zarc stated he'll only praise the courage that the first challenged him. He then used the effect of "Zarc" to destroy of all of Sora's and Aster's monsters and inflict damage to them equal to the total ATK of the monsters destroyed, defeating them. He then prepared to take on Shay and Kite next. Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion]]".|link=http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zarc_Xyz_Summon.png]]When Shay Xyz Summoned "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon", Zarc thought it was interesting to Duel Xyz users and brought out "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion" during Shay's turn due to its own effect. When Shay attacked "Zarc", Zarc used the second effect of "Dark Rebellion" to prevent Xyz Monsters from attacking as long as he control one. Shay then attacked "Dark Rebellion" but Zarc used the third effect of "Dark Rebellion" to reduce "Rise Falcon's" ATK to 0 and add it to its own. However, Shay then used "Overlay Burst Armor" to detach all of its overlay units to protect it from destruction and reduced the damage to 0. When Kite used the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" to take control of "Dark Rebellion", Zarc used the effect of "Zarc" to protect his monsters from the effects of Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monsters. Zarc attacked "Cipher Dragon" and used the effect of "Dark Rebellion" to reduce "Rise Falcon's" ATK to 0 and add it to its own. When Kite used "Rank-Up Gravity" to force Zarc's monsters to attack Monsters special summoned by Rank-Up-Magic cards and banish them if they didn't attack, Zarc used the fourth effect of "Dark Rebellion" to return it to his Extra Deck and Special Summon two "Darkwurms" from his graveyard to reduce "Neo Cipher Dragon" and "Revolution Falcon's" ATKs to 0. He told Shay and Kite that they should be honored to be defeated by him and attacked them both. Shay and Kite used "Miracle" and "Evasion" respectively, but Zarc used the third effect of "Zarc" to destroy them due to being added to their hands outside the Draw Phase. He noticed Gong and Jack joining the Duel and defeated Shay and Kite. Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing]]".|link=http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zarc_Synchro_Summon.png]]When Jack Synchro Summoned "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" and tried to use the effect of "Scarlight", Zarc told him he already lost the moment he summoned a Synchro Monster. He Tributed his two "Darkurms" to Synchro Summon "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" and used the effect of "Clear Wing" to negate the effects of "Scarlight" and destroy it. But, Jack used the effect of "Brutal Red" by sending it to the graveyard to prevent "Scarlight's" destruction and increase its ATK by 1,000. When Jack attacked "Clear Wing", Zarc used the effect of "Clear Wing" to negate the attack, destroy "Scarlight", and inflict damage equal to its ATK. However, "Scarlight" is not destroyed due to the effect of "Brutal Red". When Gong Synchro Summoned "Superheavy Samurai Swordsman", Zarc told him his defensive display was doomed to fail. When Gong told Yuya to remember his Heavystrong Dueling and how they inherited the Dueling styles from their fathers, Zarc started to mumble Dueltaining and Heavystrong. This caused Gong told Yuya to call up his Dueltaining soul and attack like before while he'll take it with his Heavystrong Dueling. Zarc started to laugh when Gong and Jack joined forces and called it foolish. When Gong told Yuya to come with his Dueltaining, Zarc accepted but told him it was a bit rough. về việc ứng phó với phương thức đấu bài của mình.|link=http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zarc_praising_Gong.png]]He equipped "Supreme King Violent Spirit" to "Clear Wing" and attacked "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei", using the effect of "Clear Wing" with "Violent Spirit" to destroy all of Gong's monsters. But, Gong used the second effect of "Superheavy Samurai Bushin Fudomyo'o" to protect itself and "Scarlight" from destruction and end the battle. Zarc was laughing again, telling Gong his tactic was interesting and that he responded to his Dueltaining. When Jack attacked "Clear Wing", Zarc used the effect of "Clear Wing" to negate "Tyrant's" attack, destroy it, and inflict damage equal to its ATK. However, "Tyrant" is not destroyed, due to the effect of "Fudomyo'o". Zarc used the effect of "Supreme King Violent Spirit" to destroy all monsters, defeating Gong in the process, but the effect of "Net Resonator" protected "Scarlight" and "Tyrant". Jack had "Tyrant" attack "Clear Wing" again, but Zarc used the effects of "Zero" and "Infinity" to reduce the effect damage to zero and increase his LP by the damage would've taken. He told Jack that was the most fun and decided to give him a reward with his own hands: despair. He noticed Sylvio and Crow intruding the Duel and defeated Jack. Zarc told Sylvio and Crow that he integrated with a monster to destroy the world and won't give up the supreme power. He then Special Summoned his two "Darkurms" due to destroying a monster and Set three cards. He told his new challengers try and stop his greatest Dueltainment: The world's destruction. When Crow Synchro Summoned "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower", Zarc tributed his two "Darkurms" and brought back "Clear Wing" during Crow's turn due to its own effect. He then used the effect of "Clear Wing" to negate the effects of "Raikiri" and destroy it. But, Crow used "Black Feather Illusion" to revive it with its effects negated. When Crow attacked "Clear Wing", Zarc used the second effect of "Clear Wing" to negate "Raikiri's" attack, destroy it, and inflict damage equal to "Raikiri's" ATK. However, Crow used "Black Feather Reverse" to negate the damage and Special Summon "Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling" from his Extra Deck. When Crow destroyed "Clear Wing", Zarc praised him for destroying his monster but used the Pendulum effect of "Zero" to reduce the damage to 0. However, Crow banished "Black Feather Illusion" to negate "Zero's" effect. Zarc decided to show Crow his Dueltaining by using "Supreme King Dance", forcing "Chidori" to attack "Zarc" and destroy it, using its effect to revive his two "Darkurms". When Crow used the effect of "Raikiri" to destroy "Supreme King Dance", Zarc used the effect of "Dance" to prevent it from being destroyed by a card effect once per turn. He started to get angry when Crow learned that Zarc was scared of losing and refused to admit it. Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes]]".|link=http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zarc_Summoning_Odd-Eyes.png]]When Sylvio Pendulum Summoned "Abyss Actor - Superstar", "Wild Hope", and "Leading Lady", Zarc Summoned "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" during Sylvio's turn due to its own effect. He then used the effect of "Zarc" to destroy "Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King" when Sylvio used the effect of "Superstar" to add it to his hand outside the Draw Phase. He also got angry with Sylvio when he considered Zarc to be scared and brought "Rise of the Abyss King" back with "Abyss Script - Abyss Entertainment", bypassing "Zarc's" effect. When Sylvio used "Rise of the Abyss King" to destroy "Zarc" and "Odd-Eyes", Zarc tried to use "Supreme King Dance", Sylvio used the second effect of "Abyss Entertainment" to prevent him from activating it while he controls a Level 7 "Abyss Actor" monster. However, Zarc used the effect of "Odd-Eyes" to protect his Pendulum Monsters from being destroyed. He learned from Sylvio that the "Yuya Sakaki" he knew wasn't a coward to be so defensive and put braved danger to pull off a great escape. Sylvio used "Abyss Entertainment" again by tributing "Wild Hope" and setting "Abyss King" again, which he activates to target "Zarc". However, "Zarc" was unaffected due to Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters being in the graveyard or banished, and cannot be destroyed. He noticed Leo Akaba intruding the Duel and remembered him as the man who revolutionized Dueling with the ARC System. Zarc told Leo that he made a vow, which hasn't changed, to be a strong and terrifying existence to fight all enemies until the world was destroyed. He sent "Supreme King Dance" to the graveyard to force "Chidori" and "Superstar" to attack "Zarc", destroying them both while using the effect of "Odd-Eyes" to double the damage, defeating Sylvio and Crow. He told Leo he'll defeat him as well until Leo mentioned those four cards, angering him. When Leo tried to use them, Zarc activated "Supreme King Brutality" to send the cards to the Graveyard and inflict damage for each sent card, defeating Leo. When Delcan reminded Yuya that he was the founder of Pendulum, Zarc was surprised and watched him Pendulum-Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion Summoning "D/D/D Wave High King Executive Caesar", D/D/D Gust High King Executive Alexander", and D/D/D Flame High King Executive Genghis", telling Declan it was different from his other opponents. When Declan negated the effects of "Zero" and "Infinity", Zarc tried to use the effect of "Odd-Eyes" to revive his "Darkwurms", but Declan negated it the effect of "Executive Caesar" and add "Darkwurm's" ATK to "Executive Caesar" and "Executive Genghis". He was then attacked three times by Declan's "High King Executives" and started to laugh at Declan's misunderstanding. Zarc told Declan that he was the true founder of Pendulum, which was born for his revenge against Ray. He revealed that when Ray split the world into four, Pendulum was born at that moment and resurrected with it. He then activated "Supreme King's Wrath" to destroy all of his monsters, except "Zarc", to Special Summon "Odd-Eyes", "Dark Rebellion", "Clear Wing", and "Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom". Zarc attacked "Executive Alexander", using the effect of "Clear Wing" to negate the attack, destroy "Executive Alexander", and inflict damage equal to its ATK. However, Declan used the Pendulum and monster effects of "D/D Savant Dirac" to Special Summon it from his Pendulum Zone and reduce the damage to zero. He then attacked "Executive Caesar", using the effect of "Dark Rebellion" to reduce "Executive Caesar's" ATK to zero and add the lost ATK to "Dark Rebellion". However, Declan used the Pendulum and monster effects of "D/D Savant Schrödinger" to Special Summon it from his Pendulum Zone and reduce the damage to zero. Zarc used the effect of "Starving Venom" to steal the effect of "Executive Alexander" to double its ATK and attacked "Executive Genghis", but Declan used "Schrödinger's" effect again. He then used "Odd-Eyes" to attack "Dirac", using the second effect of "Staring Venom" to grant the ability to inflict Piercing Damage and "Odd-Eyes" to double the damage. He finally attacked "Schrödinger" with "Zarc", defeating Declan as Riley intruded the Duel. và Riley.|link=http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zarc_Loss.png]] .|link=http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ray_seals_Zarc.png]]When Riley revealed he was Ray, Zarc was surprised and angry when she used the Natural Energy Cards to destroy "Zarc" and his "Servant Dragons". When Riley called out to Yuya, Zarc told him he wasn't Yuya but Declan told him he's both of them since his heart was constantly swinging like a pendulum. Ray also told Zarc that Pendulum Summoning wasn't just born from his malice and declared that Yuya still existed within him. However, Zarc continued to refuse until Zuzu appeared to help him remember how he wanted make people around the world smile. Zarc denied those smiles and wanted to spread fear to people but Yuya managed to regain control after remembering his mission to save Zuzu. When Yuya used "Smile Universe" to revive "Zarc" and "Odd-Eyes", Zarc returned proclaiming Pendulum Monsters as immortals and was angry that his alter ego was getting in his way. He told Yuya to stop after he increased Riley and Ray's LP, and was defeated when they used "En Flowers" to destroy his dragons and inflict damage for each one. When the world was about to split into four again, Riley pulled Zarc's soul out of Yuya's body and sealed it into his to prevent his revival again. Bộ bài